


“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: At Baker Street - after Sherlock's discharge from St Caedwalla's Hospital.





	“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it.”

After Culverton Smith’s confession and before Mycroft’s, John Watson has a confession of his own.

His confessional is the sitting room at 221b, his Confessors a socially inept consulting detective and his ethereal companion.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it…

“I wanted more. And do you know something? I still do. I’m not the man you thought I was; I’m not that guy. I never could be. But that’s the point…That’s the whole point” John is close to tears as he reveals the magnitude of the crime he perpetrated against the person who loved him best.

“Who you thought I was .... is the man who I want to be”.

The dam bursts and there sheltered in the arms of his best friend John finally allows himself to be human after all. For Sherlock, still passing blood, battered and bruised by his only friend and the extraordinary efforts to save him, there is a new understanding of the pain that humans can inflict on each other in the name of Love.

Through understanding there’s forgiveness, in forgiveness there’s healing, and, as no confession is complete without it, in penance there is cake.

It is not the end of grief and guilt, or even the beginning of the end but perhaps it is the end of the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out to Ariane DeVere and the episode transcripts for John's confession in this one.


End file.
